


Henry Stickmin but it's Royalty Part 2

by Femalesonicexe



Series: Henry Stickmin Royalty AU [2]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Backstory, Exes, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalesonicexe/pseuds/Femalesonicexe
Summary: How did Charles become prince? Why is there a feud between King Galeforce and the Dungeon Master Dmitri? How can Rupert hide his relationship from the king? All that and more is answered
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Dave Panpa/Rupert Price, Hubert Galeforce/Dmitri Johannes Petrov, Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man
Series: Henry Stickmin Royalty AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990879
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

Galeforce and Charles went to a private place, which happened to be Charles' room. They sit down on the bed.  
"You know how I always tell you that I raised you all by myself?" Galeforce said.  
"Yeah?" Charles said.  
"I lied," Galeforce said. "Before he became the Dungeon Master, Dmitri was your other father"  
"What happened? Why isn't he here and why did he become the Dungeon Master?" Charles said.  
"Well, it's a long story," Galeforce said. A flashback begins to play.  
King Galeforce and Lord Dmitri of Governia were leaving the semi destroyed country of Annasole. Galeforce was holding baby Charles in his arms.  
"So you said the kid was just by himself amongst all this rubble" Dmitri said.  
"Yes, he'll be in our care until we can find his parents" Galeforce said, holding the sleeping Charles in his arms.  
"And what did you say his name was?" Dmitri said.  
"The blanket identifies him as Charles Calvin" Galeforce said.  
"Charles huh? Interesting name" Dmitri said. Two guards approach the king.  
"Sir, we only found a few survivors," One guard said. "Everyone else is dead. Including half of the Annasole royal family. Only the king and queen and 2 of their children survived"  
"I've called for the medics to take care of the survivors," Galeforce said. "Tell the ladies at the palace to get things ready. I'm bringing home a child that needs medical attention immediately"  
Upon arriving, the king and the Lord wait in the infirmary as the ladies clean up the child. Soon, one of the women walked up to the king.  
" The child is okay," She said. "He's not suffering or any major injuries or burn"  
"Thank you Veronica," Galeforce said. Another lady comes in holding a crying baby Charles. Galeforce takes him in his arms and begins to soothe him again.  
"There there," Galeforce said. He turns to Dmitri.  
"Can you get the spare blankets from our room?" Galeforce said. "Charlie needs a temporary bed"  
"Charlie? Who's Charlie?" Dmitri said.  
"That's what I've decided to call him" Galeforce said.  
"Oh no Huey," Dimitri said. "Once you name it, you get attached to it"  
"I'm not attached to him," Galeforce said. "I'm just taking care of him until we can find his parents" The flashback ends.  
"I lied. I fell in love with you the moment I first carried you in my arms" Galeforce said. "You were the most adorable baby I've ever seen."  
"Father, you're embarrassing me" Charles said. "So what happened next? Why did he leave?"  
"I'm getting there Charlie," Galeforce said. "It had been a year and your parents were never found. I decided to take you in as my son and you became Prince. Dmitri wasn't happy with this"


	2. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dmitri leaves

One day, it was raining in Governia. Galeforce was putting Charles in his crib. Dmitri enters the room. Charles reaches for Galeforce with his tiny hands.  
"Don't worry Charlie" Galeforce said. "Not going anywhere" When Dmitri appears next to Galeforce, Charles stands up.  
"папа" Charles said. Dmitri taught Charles how to say Dad in Russian which turned out to be a mistake since now Charles calls him that all the time.  
"Now Charlie it's time for bed. You can play with Dmitri tomorrow" Galeforce said. Charles whines as he lays back down. Galeforce pets his head.  
"Hubert, we need to talk. Away from the child" Dmitri said. They step away from the crib as Baby Charles sleeps.  
"I can't take this anymore," Dmitri said.   
"What do you mean?" Galeforce said.  
"It's the child. It's not our child. Why are we raising it like it's ours" Dmitri said.  
"Dmitri, Charlie has no one left" Galeforce said. "His parents died in the Toppat raid. We couldn't leave him there to die. He's just a baby."  
"A baby that's not ours!" Dmitri said. "You said we would only take care of the child until we found his parents. That's it"  
"Dima! You'll wake up the baby" Galeforce said.   
"Forget the Baby! What about us?" Dmitri said.  
"What about us?" Galeforce said. "I don't love you any less since Charlie came into our lives"  
"That child has done nothing but tear up apart," Dmitri said. "You spend so much time with that baby than you do for your own kingdom. Don't you care about this country?"  
"I do. Probably even more than you!" Galeforce snapped. That did it for Dmitri. He begins to walk away.  
"Where are you going?" Galeforce said.  
"I can't do this anymore," Dmitri said. "It's clear that you put yourself before others"  
"So that's it then" Galeforce said. "You're just gonna leave me here to raise this child by myself?"  
"A child that's not ours! Or isn't of royal blood" Dmitri said. He slams the door, the sound of the door slamming wakes up Charles, who begins to cry. Galeforce was frozen in place, not being able to run after Dmitri. The flashback ends. For the first time in his life, Charles sees his father cry.  
"He never came back," Galeforce said. He wiped away his tears. "Last I've heard of him. He found an old dungeon and spruced it up a bit. That dungeon became the Wall"  
"Father" Charles said, now crying. He cries into his dad's arms. "I'm sorry that I caused all this," Galeforce hugged his son.  
"It's not your fault Charlie" Galeforce said. Another flashback plays. It's after Dmitri leaves and Galeforce is holding a crying baby Charles in his arms. He can't calm down the baby because he's also crying himself. He can't believe the love of his love, the one he trusted the most, would leave him like this. The king couldn't raise a child, let alone raise one by himself. To make matters worse Charles was crying for his папа. Who just left them behind.  
Dmitri is outside in the rain, now in the forest. Had it not been for the rain, you couldn't tell that Dmitri was crying himself. He didn't hate the child, he was just afraid. He never had to take care of a kid and he was under the impression that Galeforce cared more about the child than him. Dmitri wiped his face of tears and rain. It was too late to go back and apologize. He was probably never allowed back. Dmitri could only continue walking in the rain. Eventually he finds an abandoned building to take shelter. He goes inside and finds another man already inside. The man stands up.   
"Who goes there?" The man said. Dmitri freezes.  
"I just need a place to stay for the night," Dmitri said.   
"Wait, you're the Lord of Governia aren't you?" The man said.  
"Not anymore," Dmitri said. "The King and I had a fight and I ran out of there. And you are?"  
"They call me Grigori" The man spoke. "You can only stay for the night and after that, you're on your own"  
Back at the castle, Galeforce was now passed out on a chair, holding a sleeping Charles. The scene fades back to present day, where Galeforce and Charles are hugging in the same position.  
"He never came back," Galeforce said. "He and Grigori became and decided to turn the building into a dungeon. Which became the Wall. A dangerous place where no one gets in or out. And if they get out, they don't make it alive. That's what happened to those Chaos Kingdom guards and almost to you. That's why I didn't want you to go to the wall. I wanted to protect you"  
"Father…" Charles said. Their conversation was interrupted by the sounds of footsteps entering the room.  
"Sir" A woman said. "Sorry to interrupt but you're needed at the throne room"  
"I'll be there. Thank you Victoria" Galeforce said. He lets go of Charles and stands up.  
"We'll talk later," Galeforce said. He leaves the room along with Lady Victoria. Charles states out of the window. His father and the Dungeon master had an old flame.  
Can he reignite it?


	3. The Missing Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles went missing AGAIN

Dave doesn't understand this at all. Everytime he goes out with Rupert, they have to go to private places so people don't see them. What was he so afraid of?   
One day, while walking to their secret hangout area, Dave stopped in his tracks.   
"Rupert" Dave said.  
"Yes Dave?" Rupert said.  
"Are you embarrassed to be around me?" Dave said. Rupert's heart sank.   
"No… of course not Dave" Rupert said. "Why do you think that?"  
"It's because…" Dave said. "You're always trying to hide me from everyone. You only take me places where no one can see us. Am I really that much of a bother to you?"  
"No Dave-" Rupert said.   
"I get it. I'm nothing but an annoying commoner. I should've around someone as royal as you. I don't deserve you Rupert" Dave said, sounding extremely hurt. Rupert put his hands on Dave's face, placing a small kiss on his lips.  
"Dave, I don't think you're annoying or embarrassing to be with. You are the cutest and kindest person I've ever fallen in love with" Rupert said. "If you want the truth, I'll give you the truth. Let's just keep walking"  
They make it to their secret area and sit down on their special bench. It was an old bench but still safe enough to sit on. Rupert carved their initials on the side so it felt more special. At this point, the sun was setting  
"I'm scared Dave," Rupert said. "Being a castle guard is the only thing that's helping my family survive. I'm scared that the king will find out about me dating you. Who knows what he'll do? I could lose my job"  
"So it's my fault then" Dave said.  
"No, not all Dave. None of this is your fault" Rupert said. "I would never blame you for whatever happens to me. I deserve whatever is coming"  
Rupert shouldn't have said that because another castle guard was walking around that area when he saw Dave and Rupert.  
"Rupert?" The guard said. The two of them froze. "What are you doing with that village boy?"  
"Wait, it's not what it looks like," Rupert said. The castle guard frowned.  
"The king would hate to hear this."  
The next day, all castle guards were called to the throne room to meet with King Galeforce. He looked upset.  
"The Prince is missing!" Galeforce said. "I need everyone to search the entire country until he's found"  
"Yes sir" All the guards said. As they turned to leave, Galeforce suddenly spoke.  
"Rupert, stay here. I need to have a talk with you" Galeforce said. Rupert froze as everyone else left. He didn't move from his spot once everyone was gone.  
"Face your king when he's talking to you Rupert" Galeforce said. Rupert slowly turned around. Eyes glued to the floor.  
"Now Rupert, there's nothing to be afraid of" Galeforce said. Rupert slowly faced the general.  
"So I heard that you went out with someone else in town," Galeforce said. God, Rupert had never been this nervous.  
"Yeah…" Rupert said.  
"It's nothing to be ashamed of Rupert" Galeforce said. "Just don't let it get in the way of your duties"  
Rupert sighed in relief. Now he just has to be very careful next time he takes Dave out.  
Galeforce goes into his room once Rupert leaves. He's staring at a photo of him, a ripped out Dimitri, and baby Charles. A brief flashback plays. It's Galeforce and Toddler Charles after Dmitri left.  
"Daddy" Charles said. "Why are you so sad?"  
"Don't worry about it Charlie" Galeforce said picking him up. "Your father is just thinking about things"  
"Well.. I don't want Daddy to be sad" Charles said. Galeforce let out a laugh.  
"Well Daddy isn't sad when you're around Charlie" Galeforce said.  
"I love you Daddy" Charles said.   
"Love you too Charlie" Galeforce said. The flashback ends.  
"Charlie," Galeforce said. "Please come back to me safely"


End file.
